


For here or to go?

by reitsubomi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Relationships: キバユウ
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	For here or to go?

小优去旷野地区特训已经三天了。

除了她临走时在社交媒体上更新了一条动态（“修行！”），这三天里音信全无，好像伽勒尔地区的通信运营商无法覆盖到那些地方似的。而对于奇巴纳这种社交媒体重度上瘾者来说，新晋冠军在网络方面的迟钝总让他生出一种近似百爪挠心的难耐来——当然他也可以直接打个电话，但撇开“对战”这个借口，他又想不出什么更好的理由（他还总是输给她）。于是奇巴纳只能每隔三分钟就抓起手机来浏览一番，惹得前来挑战的训练师频频皱眉。

“每次冠军出远门，他就是那个德行。”道馆的工作人员不得不苦笑着解释道。

不过即便是小优更新了什么动态，奇巴纳的情绪也没好到哪儿去——他总能在她发的照片上见到赫普和彼得那两个小鬼头。若是哪个倒霉蛋撞上了这种状态下的奇巴纳，那对战的持续时间则比平时缩得更短，就好像他本人也被“龙舞”的招式所影响了一样。

“拳关竞技场的道馆馆主比‘丹帝时代’还要凶暴。”

——这是所有挑战者和观众的共识。

而这位别称为“龙之风暴”的最强馆主此时正趴在休息室的沙发上，百无聊赖地浏览着推特。可等到他刷到“冠军外卖”的热门关键词时，差点儿把手机摔出去。

“搞什么啊，那个小鬼？”他一边烦躁地自言自语，一边仔细阅读着相关推文，“……不是去修行了吗？”

“在水舟镇的防波亭海鲜餐厅定了龙虾意面外卖，没想到送来的人竟然是冠军！”

配图是微笑的小优和千面避役捧着外卖盒。

“冠军难道是受了最近大热的‘死亡搁浅’的影响来送外卖吗？”

配图是小优骑着自行车，背着鼓鼓囊囊的外卖包。

“吃了冠军外卖，感觉我也能成为下任冠军！”

配图是一名陌生男子和小优一起比出了“剪刀手”的胜利手势。

“……就凭你？”奇巴纳连连冷笑，“想都别想！”

他气鼓鼓地保存下了那些图片，但是仔仔细细地裁掉了有陌生人入镜的部分，然后叫了“飞翔出租车”，直奔水舟镇。委托小优帮忙的厨师战战兢兢地在柜台后看着他，好似在凝望一条怒气冲天的恶龙。

“从现在开始，不许再接订单。”奇巴纳几乎是咆哮道，“能叫‘冠军外卖’的，只有本大爷，明白吗？”

厨师举着汤勺，可怜巴巴地在他的阴影里点了点头。

“……拳关市，”他说着又在柜台上重重地点了两下，“海鲜咖喱饭。”

小优从水舟镇的市场上返回餐厅后，满脸疑惑地打量着浑身发抖的厨师，可对方却不肯说出原委，只是哭丧着脸要她去送“最后一单”。

“我没问地点，”厨师言不由衷地低声说，“但他自称‘本大爷’……你应该再熟悉不过了。”

少女瞬间皱起了眉头，露出了无奈的笑容。等到她捧着热气腾腾的海鲜咖喱饭敲开拳关市竞技场休息室的大门，迎接她的是手机洛托姆刺眼的闪光灯和搂着她疯狂自拍的奇巴纳。

“哟，冠军小姐，好久不见。你这次的‘修行’还真特别啊。”他露出虎牙，在小优耳边“恶狠狠”地说。

“我只是回来的时候顺路帮忙。”少女撅起嘴，“奇巴纳先生也太喜欢捉弄人了。”

“我？”他接过那盒外卖，顺手锁上了门，“……故意杳无音信的人才最狡猾吧？”

“我在忙着特训！”小优认真地说，不明白她面前的人为何像憋着一股无名火，“再说逆鳞湖刮沙暴的时候总是没什么信号……”

奇巴纳不买账的哼了一声，坐在沙发上将刚刚的照片发了出去，还配上了“专属#冠军外卖”的文字，没过一会儿就收获了数量惊人的转发和点赞，连同“防波亭海鲜餐厅”都成了热门话题。对此新晋冠军只能连连苦笑，嘟囔着“又来了”。而还有些生闷气的馆主抱起双臂，盯着面前的海鲜咖喱饭发了会儿呆，然后突兀地命令道：“喂我。”

“啊？……”小优的双眉皱得更紧，“你、你是小孩子吗？”

“那有什么关系？”他凑近了小优，终于对她笑了笑（她觉得那有点儿邪恶），“这可是本大爷专属的‘冠军特别服务’呢……是不是，小优？”

“……好吧。”少女黑着脸放出了穿着熊，“如你所愿。”

“诶？！”

——于是人高马大的奇巴纳措手不及地躲避着挥舞着勺子的强臂宝可梦，狼狈不已，有几次差点儿被穿着熊夹在腋下。而小优的手机洛托姆则尽职尽责地记录下了这一切。

“For here or to go？#冠军专属服务。”

这条推文很快取代“冠军外卖”而登顶，连续几天都成了伽勒尔人津津乐道的话题。


End file.
